The invention relates to an improvement in the construction of a high power pulsed laser set-up, comprising a laser tube with substantially uniform field electrodes, with trigger means, with a generator connected to the said electrodes and with a resistor in one of the conductors to the electrodes.
Such a set-up is known in the art. In this set-up known in the art the laser tube and the generator are independent units, which are interconnected by conductors. It has been found that such a set-up sets limits to both input energy per volume-unit of the tube and to the efficiency with which this energy is converted into pulses in the tube.